


Lick

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bikes, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: A handy atop a running bike. What could go wrong?





	Lick

“_Stiles_.” Derek said out in a warning tone before cursing as Stiles’s hands delved deeper into his pants. 

When Derek had first proposed a bike ride in the evening through a fairly deserted stretch of road, Stiles had been ecstatic. Too much so, now that Derek though back on it. It was date night and Derek had wanted to do something mundane. Leave it to Stiles to make it something more each time. Just after leaving the town limits, Stiles stuck to his back and hands holding him tight, Stiles had given a loud whoop. 

Fifteen minutes after that he slipped one hand down and started playing with his zipper. Derek hadn’t said anything assuming Stiles was just playing. That is till Stiles pulled down the zipper. Derek had given a sudden shout of surprise and the bike had swayed a bit before steadying. His cheeks had burned as Stiles had touched his cock through the gap in the pants, hard and bare, no underwear in sight. Stiles had let out another delirious whoop before biting his neck and putting his hands back inside, laughing in delight all the way through.

Derek gulped. He was dreaming of a quick fuck by the road once they had reached somewhere rally deserted, but it seems Stiles had a better idea. Stiles pulled out the hard cock out and Derek let out a soft moan that made his ears burn. The cool air should have made the cock retreat inside, but Stiles’ hand was doing a good job of keeping him warm. He began to jerk off Derek, slowly and steadily so that Derek had to bite his lips, his eyes going fuzzy, only the levelness of the road keeping the both on the road and Derek’s wolfiness on the bike, riding. 

Stiles soon began to twist up his hand just how Derek liked it and continues to lick and nibble at his neck. His other hand twisted and pecked at Derek’s nipples with finesse over the thin Henley he had on. Derek’s eyes literally swam in his head. He still didn’t stop the bike, heart hammering a rhythm as the exciting thrill of it all. One sharp pulling twist from Stiles and he was coming onto his bike, howling to the moon,popping a sudden wheelie and Stiles laughing into his back in sheer enjoyment.

When his eyes became clear again, he was still, by some miracle, riding the bike and Stiles plastered into his back, fumbling a little as he sough to free himself from his pants. Derek suddenly braked and sent Stiles driving into him with a squack. 

“That,” suddenly furious, Derek said to a Stiles who was quickly clambering down from the bike, “beyond dangerous. What if I had lost control? What if you had fallen and really hurt yourself. What then huh?”

Looking a bit sheepish Stiles said, “I knew you woundn’t fall or let me fall.”

“That was one hell of a chance you were taking Stiles.” Stiles looked almost ashamed now. 

But.

All Derek felt was warmth spreading again through his lower half. He knew what he had to do. 

Derek took hold of Stiles hand and pulled him to the bike slowly and pushed him into it. “Lick,” he said. “Lick my cum off the bike and make it clean again.”

Stiles eyes widened in surprise before they got heated. He gave a short nod and sat astride the bike before leaning forwards to lick at the shots of cum that had almost sizzled into the hot chrome of the bike. He opened his mouth wide and licked at the bike from one near the leather seat to the handles almost, making a face at the strength of the exhaust and petrol coming off it. Stiles did not stop though. He licked and licked till every drop was gone and the metal was shinning in the moonlight. 

Derek, who had not put in his cock back in after getting out was pulling at his foreskin lightly, totally turned on by his boyfriend licking his bike with such dedication. For the last few licks, his eyes were fixed on drek as he made a show of licking the metal covered front, cleaning the mess he had helped create. He kept getting elaborate with his tongue, making it pointed and dabbing it at the metal in intervals and made as if he could swallow everything if he could. 

“Stop that. Come to me.” Derek commanded at Stiles. 

Stiles immediately got down from the bike and walked to Derek, before dropping to his knees before him. Derek’s ‘Good Boy’ was lost in the whoosh of the wind as Stiles took the whole of Derek’s cock and shoved it into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat and passing it. Derek let out a moan again as Stiles started slobbering on the cock, fucking his own face into the cock, mashing his face into the short pubes Derek had. Derek took a tight grip on Stiles now longer hair and pulled and pushed with the rhythm that Stiles had set. 

Stiles sucked Derek’s cock like a man devoured by lust. He coughed up phlegm that he just let fall down into his t shirt. He was beyond high on Derek’s cum at the moment and there was no stopping him.

When Derek came again, Stiles slurped up every drop of come and lay with the cock in his mouth, his head tilted to the side and resting on Derek’s thigh and looking blissed out. Derek knew that Stiles had just come from sucking him off and it set out a smaller second dry orgasm in him that Stiles sucked at too.

Derek pulled Stiles up and kissed him, tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue. He kissed him for long long minutes, finishing by kissing his forehead. 

“Never again, ok. Not that. Too dangerous.” Derek admonished Stiles slightly. He got a tired and sleepy ‘OK’ in return. That will have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments in case you liked the story


End file.
